This invention relates to ultraviolet curable coating compositions and to a method for preparing same. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing ultraviolet curable coating compositions containing unsaturated polyester resins.
Most ultraviolet curable coating compositions have contained essentially monomeric reactants, although blends of monomeric reactants and nonreactive polymers have been employed, in some instances. However, the complete incorporation of these materials into the cured final product has often been difficult. Furthermore, procedures for preparing, for example, acrylated polyesters or other types of polyesters which contain residual unsaturation have been costly, difficult to employ, and, in fact, have not always produced the desired end products.
It is an object of this invention to prepare ultraviolet coatings which can be thoroughly cured.
It is another object of this invention to prepare ultraviolet curable coatings which exhibit cure rates equivalent to essentially monomeric ultraviolet coatings.
It is another object of this invention to prepare ultraviolet curable systems which contain polymers that are compatible with the system and which produce clear films.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the compositions of the instant invention.